youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Iglesias
Gabriel Jesus Iglecias '(born July 15, 1976), known professionally as Gabriel Iglesias or Fluffy, is an American comedian and actor. He is known for his shows I'm Not Fat… I'm Fluffy and Hot & Fluffy. Gabriel "Fluffy" Iglesias' style of comedy is a mixture of story telling with characters and sound effects that bring all his personal issues to life. His amazing ability to cross over with a clean animated style of comedy has put him in big demand throughout the stand-up comedy circuit. Early Life Iglesias was born Gabriel Jesus Iglecias in San Diego, California, the youngest of six children of Esther P. Mendez and Jesus Iglesias. He was raised by his single mother. He is of Mexican heritage. He grew up in Riverside, Corona, Santa Ana, Baldwin Park, and Compton before settling in Section 8, low-income housing in Long Beach, where Iglesias spent most of his youth. Career Iglesias worked for a cell phone company in Los Angeles and in 1997 went into comedy full-time, though it resulted in his being evicted from his home and losing his car. Iglesias often references his weight in his comedy, often saying, "Oh, I'm not fat, I'm fluffy", elaborating that there were five levels of fatness, "Big", "Healthy", "Husky", "Fluffy", and "DAMN!!!" He later added a 6th level, "Oh Hell No!!" In 2000, he appeared in the sixth season of the Nickelodeon sketch comedy series All That, co-starring with Amanda Bynes and Nick Cannon. In 2007, Iglesias voiced an entire Mexican family in "Padre de Familia", a sixth season episode of the Fox TV animated comedy Family Guy. That same year, he began voicing a recurring set of identical twin characters on The Emperor's New School, a Disney animated series that he describes as his favorite voice work. Iglesias was a contestant on the fourth season of reality TV series Last Comic Standing in 2006, surviving elimination to become one of the final eight comics. He was disqualified at that point for having used a smuggled BlackBerry to communicate with family and friends, which violated the rules of the show. In 2011, Comedy Central debuted Gabriel Iglesias Presents Stand Up Revolution, a standup showcase series which Iglesias produced and hosted, running for three seasons before ending in 2014. Iglesias has hosted/co-hosted six episodes of Equals Three, and played a strip club DJ and drug dealer in the 2012 film Magic Mike. Iglesias voiced Ned and Zed in the 2013 DisneyToon Studios film, Planes. He also voiced characters in the animated films The Nut Job (2014) and El Americano: The Movie (2016). Iglesias is featured in the reality series Fluffy Breaks Even, which premiered on Fuse on October 1, 2015. The show was renamed Fluffy's Food Adventures upon its third season renewal in January 2017. In 2019, he played Gabe Iglesias, in Mr. Iglesias, a Netflix original series about a teacher at Woodrow Wilson High School in Long Beach, California. He made a guest appearance on WWE Backstage on FS1, to take part in a segment called promo school. Influence and Style Iglesias’ comedy influences are Paul Rodriguez, Eddie Murphy, Robin Williams, and Bill Cosby. He prefers to do relatively clean comedy and avoids potentially controversial or divisive topics such as politics or religion in order to reach the largest possible audience. Awards and Honors On February 10, 2012, Iglesias was presented with several awards by the city of El Paso, Texas, including the key to the city and the Beacon of H.O.P.E Award from the nonprofit organization Operation H.O.P.E. Personal Life Iglesias lives in Whittier, California. He has a son Frankie, who was 20 years old in 2018, and a long-term girlfriend whose identity he does not discuss in order to protect her privacy. In The Fluffy Movie, Iglesias describes how at his heaviest, which he states was 445 pounds (202 kilograms), he was diagnosed with Type II Diabetes, and with his blood sugar spiking to over 300 mg/dl (16.6 mmol/L) regularly, was given two years to live by his doctor. He said the shock of being told he had two years to live prompted him to reevaluate how he took care of himself, and explained that he decided to lose weight in order to ensure his continued presence in the lives of his loved ones. Iglesias described the struggle to incorporate a healthier lifestyle, relating how he was told by a specialist that his heavy touring schedule precluded him from being a candidate for bariatric surgery, and how he resorted instead to weight-lifting, Diamond Dallas Page Yoga, and a high-protein, low-carbohydrate diet, which helped him shed over 100 pounds (45 kilograms). Iglesias has also struggled with depression and alcohol abuse which he attributes partly to burnout from his heavy touring schedule. Filmography Film Television Discography #''Hot and Fluffy (2008) Image Entertainment #''We Luv Fluffy'' (2009) #''Aloha Fluffy'' (2013) Comedy Central References # Iglesias, Gabriel (December 19, 2016). "Gabriel Jesus Iglesias. Yeah my fam was pretty religious". Twitter. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-OfficialAbout_2-0 Jump up to:a'] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-OfficialAbout_2-1 'b'] "Bio". fluffyguy.com. Retrieved April 16, 2012. #'^' "Gabriel Iglesias". ''www.facebook.com. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-DesertEntertainer_4-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-DesertEntertainer_4-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-DesertEntertainer_4-2 c''] "Gabriel Iglesias takes the stage at The Show for three days". Desert Entertainer. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-LasVegasWeekly_5-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-LasVegasWeekly_5-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-LasVegasWeekly_5-2 ''c] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-LasVegasWeekly_5-3 d''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-LasVegasWeekly_5-4 ''e] Duck, Allison (July 23, 2009). "Gabriel Iglesias: fabulously fluffy". Las Vegas Weekly #'^' "NBC's 'Last Comic Standing 4' eliminates three, reveals Top 5 finalists". Reality TV World. July 12, 2006. Retrieved October 7, 2011. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-augusta_7-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-augusta_7-1 ''b] Waits, Anne (December 11, 2013). "Comedian Gabriel Iglesias ready to bring on the laughs". The Augusta Chronicle. Retrieved May 8, 2014. #'^' Bickel, Britt (January 24, 2014). "Gabriel Iglesias On His New Animated Movie 'The Nut Job'". Retrieved May 8, 2014. #'^' Rivera, Zayda (January 16, 2014). "Gabriel Iglesias is a fluffy furry friend in 'The Nut Job'". Daily News. New York. #'^' Iglesias, Gabriel (September 30, 2015). [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6d0NZgvKkg "Fluffy Breaks Even" Premieres Tomorrow, October 1st on FuseTV!]. YouTube. Retrieved February 18, 2019. #'^' Pena, Jessica (January 6, 2017). [https://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/fluffy-breaks-even-season-three-ordered-fuse-show-title-changed/ "Fluffy Breaks Even: Season Three Ordered by Fuse, Show Title Changed"]. TVSeriesFinale. Retrieved February 18, 2019. #'^' King, Scott ( October 6, 2011). "The Laughspin interview with Gabriel Iglesias". Laughspin. #'^' Cesaro Garasa (Jan 13, 2016) Gabriel Iglesias hits stage - and Bakersfield restaurantsBakersfield.com, accessed 27 July 2019 #'^' Hinojosa, Alex (February 10, 2012). "Comedian Gabriel "Fluffy" Iglesias gets key to the city". El Paso Times. #'^' "Gabriel Iglesias". Last Comic Standing. NBC. Archived from the original on October 29, 2010. Retrieved October 7, 2011. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-Brooks2018_16-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias#cite_ref-Brooks2018_16-1 ''b] Dave Brooks (15 Jan 2018) After Battle with Alcohol & Depression, Comedian Gabriel Iglesias is Back with New Tour, Billboard.com, accessed 27 July 2019 #'^' Deanne, Derrick (November 15, 2013). "Go Nuts for New 'Nut Job' Poster, Trailer Coming Monday". Movies.com. #'^' "Jaime Pressly, Two Others Enter Wayans' A Haunted House 2". ComingSoon.net. August 24, 2013. #'^' "Open Road Acquires Gabriel Iglesias Comedy Concert Pic". Deadline Hollywood. February 13, 2014. #'^' Hopewell, John (May 20, 2014). "'El Americano 3D' Kicks Off Pre-Sales at Cannes (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety (magazine). Retrieved May 21, 2014. #'^' Amaya, Mayra (April 30, 2014). "'El Americano': The Animated Film You Haven't Heard of… Yet". Rotoscopers. Retrieved May 1, 2014. #'^' "Gabriel Iglesias: Still Fluffy, Still “Hungry,” Not “Sorry” on Netflix". Deadline Hollywood. December 20, 2016. External Links #Official website #Gabriel Iglesias on IMDb Gab1.jpg Gab2.jpg 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on December 8, 2019. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Mexican YouTubers